


【k莫】出差绵绵无绝期（中）

by fishflower



Category: k莫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflower/pseuds/fishflower





	【k莫】出差绵绵无绝期（中）

第二天起来，郝眉身边的温度已经变冷了。  
“唔，走了啊...... ”郝眉撇撇嘴，揉揉眼睛。  
从床上下来，出了卧室，看到了桌上简简单单的清粥小菜儿，走的还真急。  
碗下面肯定又给自己留了张纸，郝眉不服气的想到。  
郝眉坐下，果然，粥碗底下有张纸条“眉，我走了，好好吃饭。”  
简洁明了，但郝眉知道，这是ko对他的表达。

切！有本事人留下呀！郝眉不高兴的撅噘嘴。  
看了一眼钟表，啊！才六点四十！距离上班还有两个多小时！没有ko的早上，要怎么度过.......  
郝眉的小脸儿耷拉在桌子上，闻着ko自制小咸菜儿和萝卜干儿的味道.....  
没有ko的每一天，要怎么过啊......  
郝眉没精打采的吃了粥和菜，拎了个包儿就出门了。  
因为已经被ko给养废了，郝眉现在连车都不来了，直接去坐地铁，还好，因为郝眉出门的时候是七点，还没到早高峰，地铁没有多少人，郝眉坐在座位上，昏昏欲睡。  
又想到没有人到站会叫自己，只好强撑着两只眼睛不敢闭上。

到了公司，得，门儿都没开，郝眉只好掏出肖奈给他们的备用钥匙把门儿开了，打开电脑，然后开始发呆。  
呆着呆着就睡着了。  
再次醒来的时候，是被人叫醒的。“美人儿？美人儿？别睡了别睡了。”  
“唔，ko，饿......”郝眉揉巴揉巴眼睛，噘着嘴迷迷糊糊的说。  
“哎呦，这ko把我们美人儿伺候的挺好啊，这走了都念念不忘的，是不是，猴子？”咦？于半珊的声音？  
郝眉打起精神睁开眼，看见贱笑的于半珊和猴子，哼了一声，打开电脑干活。  
于半珊看郝眉不炸毛，也没了乐趣，提着甄少祥精心准备的早餐去了座位上。  
郝眉百无聊赖的当着码农，于半珊惊奇的发现，郝眉今天说的话，都没有超过30句。  
而这三十句，句句不离ko。  
于半珊挠挠头，“要不，哥俩儿带你去浪浪？排解排解？”  
猴子举双手同意，孟逸然和甄少祥去了美国看他爸妈，正好没事儿干呢。

郝眉眼睛亮了起来，顿时想到了ko死也不让吃的麻辣小龙虾和烧烤摊儿上的炸串儿。  
果然，吃货还是靠吃来治愈。

于是，郝眉一连浪了好几天，吃的嘴巴流油，身上不健康的肥肉长了有七八斤左右。  
吃货的时光，过得十分的愉快，而愉快的时光，总是转瞬即逝，一晃，一个多星期过去了。  
也就是说，ko快要回来了。

而与此同时，郝眉满足了口腹之欲，而剩下的，就是性欲了。

有一回，两个人喝大了酒，于半珊揪着郝眉的领子，偷偷说要告诉他一个小秘密。  
“什，什么秘密，你，你可别胡说八道。“郝眉大着舌头，谁能相信这人真他妈喝醉了。  
可那微红的小脸儿，他还真喝醉了。  
“我，我不胡说，我，哥哥我给你推荐个东西，可，可好.......你，你过来.......”吧啦吧啦一顿嘀咕，郝眉微醺的小脸儿更是红扑扑的好看。  
“可，可是ko......”郝眉迷糊着说着，于半珊一个胳膊搂住郝眉脖子，“呦呦呦！美，美人儿你还，还是妻管严啊！这，这么怕ko？”就算喝多了，也不改调戏郝美人的初衷。  
“谁谁谁？！谁怕ko了！而，而且，我，我才是上面那个！”攻受这种问题，郝眉向来都是死鸭子嘴硬。  
“行行行，那，那这东西你用，用不着。这......”“我！我拿回去给ko用！”郝眉突然出手拦住于半珊，抢过手机眼疾手快下了单。  
那迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当仁不让之势，快的都要让眼前的猴子以为他俩是装的。  
当然，全称他都是捂住耳朵的，他什么也没听见，因为他不小心瞥到了那个淘宝上的小玩意儿，叹了口气，“没眼看啊没眼看。”猴子第一次感叹，自己是切切实实当攻的人。

 

“来！为了我们的幸福！干杯！”喝高了的于半珊和喝高了的郝眉共同举杯，为了幸福而战。  
猴子嘴角抽了抽，呵呵，是“幸福”还是“性福”，怕是也只有他们自己知道吧。

于是，郝眉第二天，就是被顺丰次日达叫醒的。  
“您好！您的快递！请签收！”顺丰小哥儿的大嗓门完全把迷糊状态的郝眉叫醒了。  
咦？我买了什么？丈二和尚摸不着头脑的郝眉拆开了快递盒子。  
包装盒上的几个大字霎时惊诧到了郝眉眉。  
让你永远“要上天“般的美妙体验，享受“潮水泛滥”般的快感！  
这，这是什么东西......只觉告诉郝眉，这是跟ko那东西有差不多功能的.......玩具？  
打开之后，郝眉瞪大了眼睛，这，这是什么鬼！我什么时候买过.......突然，回忆如潮水一般涌来......  
“买，买给ko用啊！”“谁！谁说我怕了！”郝眉咬牙切齿的喊了一句“于！半！珊！”拿起电话对着那边还没醒的于半珊就是一通臭骂，然后愤然关掉手机。  
对着那个东西，叉着腰，那个表情活像ko出轨被他抓包一样了。  
郝眉叹了口气，看了看表，摸了摸肚子，这才认命的不去看那东西，去厨房拆了盒面，狼吞虎咽。  
吃过饭后，乖巧的郝眉在沙发上坐着消食儿呢.......他发誓，他真的只是看看于半珊那个小受背着甄少祥用的什么狗屁玩意儿。  
“这，这怎么跟那些东西长得不一样呢......”郝眉想起之前和ko一起逛网上情趣用品店时，看到的那些按摩棒什么的，想起当时ko在他耳边低语“以后我不在的时候，给你买一个好不好？“结果被自己轻轻打了一巴掌之后就再没提过，不禁红了脸。  
“这......这棍儿上怎么还有个口儿？唔......”郝眉挠了挠头，拿起说明书。  
“像男朋友的舌头在私密处上游荡、打转、摩挲、挑逗、吮吸，痒痒、酥酥、麻麻的，浑身舒爽，“X福感”很快就来了，像海浪一样，一波接着一波扩散，手柄好似伴侣的性器官，流线型设计更好抓握！给你非一般的感觉！加长版的装置，活络你的小穴，刺激你的G点，赐予你双重快感，小受也能不求人！”  
郝眉瞬间就脸红了，这，这都什么跟什么，还，还双重......于半珊这个流氓！  
嘴上咒骂着该死的于半珊，而诚实的郝眉的手指却按下了开关按钮。  
“咦？怎么还有气的感觉？”郝眉看着微微震动的按摩棒，盯住那个小口儿，里面好像有东西在动诶？！  
郝眉看过去，发现里面硅胶材质的东西正一收一缩的动着，他好奇的把手指伸过去“吓！吸，吸住了？！”郝眉心下一惊，那东西已然松开了。  
这，这也太高级了吧！还没回过神来，就看见小口又有了奇怪的变化，这是什么？郝眉又抬眼看了看说明书，“高频率声波，声波共振”这几个字又震惊了他.......  
郝眉回过神来，摸了摸自己涨红的小脸儿，啐了一口，“呸！你个老流氓于半珊！自己当小受当的这么欢！眉哥我跟你才不一样！”于是，自诩为攻的郝眉果断下单了一个飞机杯，哼！男人就是要用这个！  
至于这个什么叫“sona”的按摩器，等星期一上班，老子免费送你！郝眉霸气的把这玩意儿往床头一扔，找猴子打游戏去了。  
这一打就是一天，等猴子出去跟朋友吃饭了，郝眉这才反应过来，都天黑了。  
伸了个懒腰，随便煮了点儿速冻饺子，就上床发呆了。  
ko不在的第十天了.......好想ko.......郝眉噘着嘴，打了个嗝儿，胃里猪肉馅儿饺子的味道从食道涌了上来，咦，真难闻。  
好想我的糖醋排骨水煮肉片鱼香肉丝芽菜炒饭酸菜鱼炒年糕啊！  
郝眉哀嚎了一声，正准备给ko视频，想起了ko的叮嘱，这两天全封闭式的程序策划，不能用手机，又撇撇嘴放下了电话。  
哎，没有爱妾在旁，人生无趣啊！  
郝眉迷糊着，不知道想到了什么，下身就不自觉的硬挺了起来，估计是ko的腹肌，又或许是ko下身那鼓胀的一大包，总而言之，他郝眉想了。  
落下了十几天的性欲，随手一套弄，感觉就是说来就来了。  
郝眉只穿着一件ko的黑T恤，下身光溜溜的，撸动着自己手上那根儿，“唔，ko，ko......嗯......”郝眉想象着，是ko带着薄茧的大手抚弄着自己的小家伙。  
ko的手，经常划过郝眉的会阴，摩挲着，再捏着囊袋，像玩儿球一样抚弄着，那里时常鼓鼓涨涨的，存着郝眉的子子孙孙们，轻轻一捏“唔！”郝眉的浑身像过电一般的抖了一下，继续戳弄着最敏感的顶端，那里都变成了粉红色，ko最喜欢的颜色。  
ko经常叼着这可爱的粉红，小口小口的啃咬着，玩弄着，像在吃世界上最美味的食物一般，又舍不得吃，慢慢的，像冰棍儿一样的舔舐，让口水流的满柱身都是，然后在撮干净儿，发出“渍渍“的淫靡之声。又急切的一口吞下，恨不得戳到嗓子眼儿，让郝眉在三分钟之内便缴械投降。  
突然，郝眉变了气息，叫声更大了些，“唔哈......再，再快点......ko.......”郝眉的手已经很酸了，常年的不进行自助活动让他差点儿就忘了这个本能。  
以至于在高潮的时候，郝眉的手实在是太酸，停了下来。  
“唔......ko......ko......呜呜.......涨.......进来......想要.......酸，酸.......”郝眉双眼迷离，从欲望中抓回了一点意识，ko不在。  
不仅如此，他还去出差了，还要几天才能回来。  
郝眉哭了起来，“唔，坏ko，ko讨厌，不，不要你了......呜呜......”  
双手实在是无力抬起来了，可下身还涨的直流水，“呜呜.......射，射不出......ko......唔......”郝眉梨花带雨把头一瞥，看到了床头的按摩器。  
不管了，什么受不受的，什么流氓，老子今天就是流氓！  
郝眉果断的拿起了那根儿东西，开了低档，伸到了后穴口处，口子不大，一下子就进去了。  
“嘶~”郝眉是一下子叫出声的，“ko，ko......舔，唔，再，再舔深一点，唔.......舌头，舌头进来了.......哈......”  
ko喜欢舔他的后穴，他的G点不深，ko的舌头生的长而灵活，直接就舔到了，轻轻的戳弄着，舌面大剌剌的舔着那块儿凸起，爽的郝眉直打颤。  
突然，郝眉呼吸急促起来，那个口儿开始规律的收缩着，“啊.......嗯啊.......嗯啊......哈......哈啊......”那东西给他的快感像潮水一样，一波儿又一波儿，过山车一般，他的大脑仿佛随之一起收缩，随时等待爆炸的时机。  
郝眉一下子梗住了，那东西，那东西开始吸吮着那块儿凸起，“啊......啊......别，别吸！”郝眉被突然推上顶端的快感吓到了，他从来没受过这样的刺激。  
慌忙想要把这东西拿出来，却失手推到了最大档，“唔啊！”郝眉剧烈的抖了起来，抖了足足三分钟，前面的淫水流了足足一分钟。  
等到那东西感受到郝眉后穴的极度收缩，自动减速，却不停下来，给郝眉延续着快感却不给他太大的刺激。  
待他回过神来的时候，他已经出了一身的汗，还有浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，还有后穴处绵延的快感，他从来没这么抖过，前所未有的刺激，这可怕的快感......真他妈爽！  
郝眉把那玩意儿抽了出来，那东西的小口儿上粘着自己的肠液，还在兢兢业业的一收一缩。  
郝眉一根手指头都不想抬起来，闭上眼睛，困意来袭，真困啊！  
唔，ko抱.......郝眉喃喃着，空调吹着他有些发冷，没有ko事后温热的怀抱，他光着屁股睡着了.......


End file.
